


토민호 조각글 모음

by Whereisnuttts



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whereisnuttts/pseuds/Whereisnuttts
Summary: 메런, 스코치, au 뒤섞여 있음.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 메런, 스코치, au 뒤섞여 있음.

#1

1.  
기억의 일부를 상실한 채 외딴 섬 같은 글레이드에 도착한 날, 토마스는 온통 낯선 것 투성이인 그 세상에서 기묘한 안도와 희열을 느꼈다. 자신이 누군지 이름조차 기억나지 않는 기이한 상황이었고, 그랬기에 제 내면에서 두려움과 혼란 같은 종류의 감정들이 마구 뒤섞여 정신을 잡아먹을 듯 흉포하게 굴고 있었는데, 그것들의 틈바구니에서 현 상황과는 모순되는 기쁨이라는 감정이 조그맣게 봉오리를 튼 것이다. 그것이 이 상황 속에서도 가장 괴상한 일이었다. 제 의지로 온 것도 아닌 낯선 장소, 낯모를 사람들이 가득한 곳에서 왜 이런 감정을 느끼는 거지? 혼란스러움에 빠진 그에게 낄낄거리며 조롱 식으로 말을 던져대는 소년들은 그의 혼잡한 내면의 상태를 더욱 들쑤시는 존재들이었다. 토마스는 자신의 멱살을 잡아 끌어올린 한 사내애가 저를 땅에 놓자마자 미친 듯이 도망쳤다. 그들에게서 벗어나면 메스꺼울 정도로 속을 가득 채운 감정들이 사그라지기라도 할 것처럼 사력을 다해 달렸다.

"We got a runner!"

등 뒤에서 한 소년의 우렁찬 외침과 다른 이들의 웃음소리가 뭉텅이가 되어 토마스에게 날아들었다. 그 소리로부터 한시라도 빨리 멀어지고 싶어서 그는 더 빠르게 뛰었다. 여러 개의 생소한 시선이 등에 달라붙는 느낌과 귓가에 울리는 비웃음은 끔찍했다. 좀 더 속도를 높이려다가, 결국 몸이 마음을 따라잡지 못해 발이 꼬이고 말았다. 앞으로 요란하게 엎어진 제 등 위로 계속해서 사내애들의 소리가 쏟아졌다. 풀이 많은 곳이라 생각보다 아프지는 않았다. 뜀박질과 혼란스러움으로 인해 가슴이 거칠게 뛴다. 토마스의 입에서 격한 숨이 훅훅 토해질 때마다 주변으로 약하게 흙먼지가 날렸다. 먼지 때문인지 눈이 따가웠고, 눈물이 터질 것 같았다. 이곳은 대체 어디인 걸까. 왜 이곳으로 보내진 거지?

 

 

  
2.  
구덩이에 갇힌 토마스는 주변을 살피고 생각할 수 있는 시간을 갖게 되자 조금은 차분해질 수 있었다. 아까 그의 마음에서 작게 샘솟던 희열감 이후, 침착해진 그에게 찾아온 것은 무언가를 해야 한다는, 찾아야 한다는 세뇌와도 비슷한 압박감이었다. 대체 뭘 하면 이 느낌이 가실지 그는 감도 잡을 수 없었지만, 무슨 일인지 모를 그 일을 해결하지 않고선 강박증처럼 계속 그의 신경줄을 긁어댈 것 같았다. 토마스에게서 깊은 한숨이 터져 나왔다. 정말 괴이한 일들 투성이었다. 현재 상황도, 그의 내면의 상태도 무엇 하나 정상적인 게 없었다.

 

 

3.  
이곳의 리더인 알비라는 소년의 설명은 전혀 토마스의 마음에 차지 않았다. 러너가 무엇인지, 저 밖에는 뭐가 있는지에 대해서는 조금의 힌트도 주지 않은 채 글레이드에 무난하게 섞여들 세 가지 룰을 얘기하고는 척이라는 어린 소년에게 저를 맡겨버리고 떠났다. 궁금해하지 말고 일단은 가만히 있으라는 의미였지만 토마스는 그럴 수 없었다. 뭐라도 해야 할 것 같았다. 이곳을 이리저리 파헤치며 이 압박감의 근원이 무엇인지, 대체 저의 정신이 원하는 게 무엇인지 알아내고 싶었다.

토마스는 바깥으로 길이 이어져 있는 거대한 돌벽을 뚫어져라 바라보았다. 척이 제 침대를 만들며 뭐라 쫑알쫑알 말을 붙여오고 있었지만 지금 저의 온 신경이 다른 곳에 집중되어 있어서 그런지 알아들을 수 없는 웅얼거리는 소리로 들렸다. 토마스는 돌벽으로 가까이 다가가 보고 싶었다. 나갈 수 있는 길이었기에 호기심이 생긴 것도 맞지만, 저 안에 저를 강하게 끌어당기는 무언가가 있는 것 같았다. 호기심과 탈출 욕구가 아닌, 영혼의 이끌림처럼 좀 더 깊고 내밀한 곳에서 분출되는 감각과 감정이 그를 그곳으로 이끄는 느낌이었다. 알비와 얘기를 나눌 때부터 마음을 사로잡던 돌벽 쪽에 대한 궁금증을 참을 수 없어진 그는 결국 자리에서 일어나 그곳으로 성큼성큼 발을 내디뎠다. 분명 저 안에 무언가가 있었다. 이 성난 궁금증을 잠재워 줄, 자신의 무의식에 새겨진 압박감을 해결해 줄 무언가가. 제 마음을 들뜨게 하고 어지럽히는 무언가가. 그건 어떤 본능이었고, 일어날 확률이 1인 예감이었다.

돌벽 근처에 다다랐을 때, 토마스는 맞닥뜨렸다. 미로에서 막 뛰어 나온 한 검은 머리의 소년을. 그와 시선이 잠시간 맞닿았고 토마스는 그 순간 깨달았다. 예감이 역시 틀리지 않았음을. 그는 그 소년이 누군지 몰랐고, 기억의 어디에도 없는 얼굴이었지만 드디어 되찾았다는, 원하고 원하던 것을 손에 쥐었다는 환희가 온 마음을 물들이는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 모르는 소년에게 이런 감정을 느끼는 것 또한 이상한 일이긴 매한가지였지만, 괜찮은 기분이었다.

_난 널 찾기 위해 이곳에 온 거였어._

토마스는 멀어지는 그 뒷모습을 한참 바라보고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

#2

끝없이 달리는 꿈을 꾸었다. 꿈에서 나는 무언가로부터 필사적으로 도망치고 있었다. 날 쫓는 건 처음에 사막의 작열하는 태양빛이었는데 어느 순간 인간의 형상을 한 흉측한 괴물이었고 이어서 허공을 세차게 가르는 프로펠러 소리로 바뀌었다.

…….

번쩍, 눈이 뜨였다. 식은땀이 얼굴 옆선을 타고 흐르는 게 느껴졌다. 눈이 아프도록 내리쪼이던 태양빛이 잔상으로 남아 지금이 아직 캄캄한 새벽이라는 걸 인지하는 데까지 약간 시간이 걸렸다. 잠에서 깨어서까지 귓가에 이명처럼 울리던 헬리콥터 소리마저 멎자 거칠게 터져나오던 숨을 정리하며, 고개를 돌려서 내 옆에 있는 너를 본다. 평온하게 잠들어 있는 너를. 새벽을 가득 품은 방 안은, 일정한 박자의 고른 숨소리뿐 아주 고요했다. 꿈속에서 날 끊임없이 따라다니던 빛도 소리도 없다. 네게 좀 더 몸을 붙이며 눈을 감는다.

이번엔 그 어떤 꿈도 꾸지 않은 채 편안하고 깊은 잠에 빠질 수 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

#3

…손 좀 놔줘.  
  
나를 향해 돌려진, 온 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며 눈물을 떨구고 있는 민호의 모습에 그 애의 단단한 팔을 잔뜩 힘주어 잡고 있던 내 손이 나도 모르게 느슨해졌다. 화가 나있던 참이었다. 그만두자니 무슨 말이냐고, 나는 널 포기 못 한다고 소리치고 화를 낼 생각이었다. 그래, 그럴 생각이었다.  
  
눈물. 운동장 흙을 짙은 갈색으로 물들이며 축축하게 만드는 그 눈물.  
  
새빨간 분노와 배신감으로 가득 차 있던 게 거짓말이었던 것처럼, 극렬했던 감정들이 속에서 순식간에 자취를 감추었다. 민호의 눈물은 현실성이 없었다. 무슨 일이 있어도 묵묵하던, 걱정스럽게 바라보는 내 어깨를 툭 치며 괜찮다는 듯 늘 밝게 웃어 보이던 녀석의 울음이란, 내딛고 있던 땅이 갑자기 무너져, 일순간에 끝 모를 저 아래로 떨어져 내리는 정도의 충격이라 오히려 꿈 속인 듯 현실 감각을 상실하게 했다. 나는 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 말도 못했고, 민호가 원하는 대로 손을 놓아줄 수도 없었다. 그 자리에서 내가 할 수 있었던 거라고는 눈물에 젖어 일렁거리는 그 애의 까만 눈을 바라보며 현실이 아닌 것 같은 몽롱한 절망에 젖어 있는 것뿐이었다. 이게 꿈이라면 이 빌어먹을 꿈에서 한시라도 빨리 깨게 해달라고 빌면서.  
  
  
눈을 질끈 감았다 떴다. 약하게 불어온 여름 바람에 민호와 나의 머리카락이 가볍게 나부꼈다. 침묵 사이로 유유히 걸어 들어왔던 바람이 떠난 자리엔 여전히 숨을 턱 막히게 하는 텅 빈 고요함 뿐이었다. 한 여름의 오후는 끔찍하게 더웠고, 강렬한 햇볕이 온 몸을 아프게 내리쪼였으며, 습기 가득한 공기는 손에 금세 땀이 차오르게 했다. 민호의 팔을 잡은 내 손이 땀으로 인해 자꾸만 미끄러진다. 손가락에 힘을 주어 그 두 팔을 단단히 붙잡아 보려고 해도 축축이 젖은 손은 내가 그 애를 온전히 잡을 수 있도록 허락하지 않았다. 아차, 하는 사이 손이 완전히 미끄러져 내렸고, 툭 하니 떨어진 손바닥에 파고드는 건 다시 한 번 약하게 불어온 바람이 다였다.  
  
…….  
…….  
  
나는 네가 울지 않는 사람인 줄 알았다. 나는 네가 괜찮은 줄 알았다.

 

 

 

 

 

#4

'좋아해', '사랑해' 란 말로는 제 맘을 다 전할 수 없었다. 10년을 한결 같이 한 사람을 향해 뛰어온 심장. 그 흘러넘치는 감정을 어떻게 말로 다 표현할 수 있을까.  
  
그래서 토마스는 입을 다물었다. 그 어떤 말로도 전부 담을 수 없는 마음이기에. 그런 절절한 사랑이기에. 대신 그는 한 걸음 민호에게 다가갔다. 거세게 뛰어대는 심장 박동의 벅차오름을 느끼며 그렇게 발을 내디뎠다. 건강하게 뛰는 심장이 머리끝부터 발끝까지 보내는 붉고 뜨거운 감정의 흐름이, 온 몸을 타고 흐르는 마음이, 그 애끓음이 토마스의 몸 여기저기로 넘실대며 흘러나왔다. 애정이 가득 묻어난 팔로 민호를 강하게 껴안는다. 아주 꽉. 절대 떨어질 수 없게.  
  
"민호, 민호……."  
  
쌓이고 쌓이며 내리막길에서 굴려진 눈덩이처럼 무섭게 커져갔던, 절망과 닮아있던 그리움이 모조리 그 이름에 담겨 표출되는 동시에 해소되는 순간이었다.  
  
  
  
민호는 입술을 깨물며 눈을 꾸욱 감았다. 토마스와의 추억, 그 애달팠던 10년의 세월, 감정, 그 모든 것들이 투명한 물방울이 되어 눈에 차오르기 시작했다.

 

 

 


End file.
